Cry Little Sister
by wherethelostgetloud
Summary: How different would Lost Boys be if Micheal and Sam had had a sister. Well lets find out. R&R  Be gentle with burning


AN: Alright I know, I know, I'm still in the middle of writing my TB fanfiction but this one was calling me to be written. Don't worry I'm still continuing with my TB FF as well it's just a crossroads at the moment and I'm not sure where to go with it blah blah (leave me message or review of where you would like that story to go).  
>So I hope you enjoy this and please be gentle of the burning I'm still a newb. Be nice. I do not mind constructive critiscm in the slightest, it will only help me improve things. So I really do hope you like this because I'm just obsessed with this movie at the moment. Lol. Gotta love the 80's!<p>

xoxox R&R xoxox

* * *

><p>"Keep going, keep going" My little brother groaned at my Mom who was turning on the radio to break the awkward silence. It didn't really help though. None of us wanted to be in that car. None of us wanted to move in with a Grandpa in Santa Carla and none of us wanted to leave Phoenix, but we didn't have choice. After my Mom and Dad divorced, my Mom got us and my Dad got everything else. I was still really pissed off at him and I still didn't talk to him on the phone when he called. I was too hurt that he could put us all through this. This was all his fault and he knew it but he wasn't the slightest bit guilty about it. Michael, my older brother, still hadn't spoken to him either. He was sulking in the back seat beside me and I was staring out at the sea. Santa Carla was beautiful I couldn't deny that but I missed home. I missed my friends and I missed my house and I pretty much missed everything about Pheonix.<p>

"What's that smell?" Sam moaned again. I kicked his back seat and told him to stop moaning. None of us were happy but he was the only one vocal about it. My Mom was still trying to be positive about it all but it was like she was trying to be positive for us all, not just herself.

"Kayla be nice to your brother. That's ocean air Sam, we're getting close."

Some time after, we passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Santa Carla'. Micheal and I both turned our heads to see the spray paint on the back, 'Murder Capital of the World'. We exchanged glances but didn't say anything about it. It would only freak Mom out.

Eventually we arrived at Grandpa's, I groaned silently to myself as I saw how dilapidated and old the place was.

"Does this place even have running water?" I asked Mom honestly curious how someone could live there.

"Oh don't give me that, it's nicer on the inside." I gave her a look of disbelief as we got out of the car. As we walked up to the porch we could see Grandpa lying lifeless on the ground.

"He looks dead." Micheal gulped.

"He's just a deep sleeper." Mom fretted.

"He's not breathing." I said from behind her.

"If he's dead can move back to Pheonix" Sam moaned yet again and I whacked the back of his head.

"Playing dead, and from what I heard doing a damn good job of it too." The once lifeless Grandpa shot up satisfied with his acting skills. He gave Mom a big hug and then we began emptying the car.

"This is a pretty school place." Micheal commented carrying his weights.

"Yeah for the Texas Chain Saw Massacre." Sam grunted.

"Come one Sam, give Mom a break." I said as I walked up the stairs with my suitcase. Lucky me I had first choice in rooms and I had no problem letting that fact be vocal.

"Hey, wait no fair." Sam bellowed chasing behind me. But it was too late I got the room with best view.

"Suitcase is in the room Sam, it's mine." I quipped walking back down the stairs to get more unloaded. Sam just looked at me angrily and followed me back downstairs.

"What's wrong with this picture? Do you see a T.V. There's no T.V, have you seen a T.V Mike?" Said Sam from behind me.

"Would you just give it a rest already Sam?" I rasped in response.

"Do you know what this means Kayla, no T.V means no MTV." He just wouldn't shut up.

"Oh the horror, how will we ever survive." I over dramatized my collapse to the floor and began coughing and twitching. "No MTV how will we ever live?" And then I stopped moving. I winked one eye open and saw Sam and Mike, I smiled and got up and went outside to get more of my stuff.

Eventually the car was empty and I was unpacking my things. I hung up all my clothes in the closet and put up some paintings, posters and pictures of me and my friends. I really missed them, especially Rebecca. We had been friends since we were five, we thought it was impossible to be separated, but we were wrong.

I looked at myself in the mirror and touched up my make up. My short wavy hair was a still wrapped in a bun and I decided it to let it out. It felt amazing to let my hair down after a such a long day. I lined my blue eyes with more eyeliner and then changed into fresher clothes. I through on my tightest dark blue shorts that showed off my ass nicely and a black sleaveless crop top. I teased my hair just to make sure it wasn't going to go flat on me. I threw on some bangles and chains and I was good to go.

Just then I heard a rucus coming from the room next to mine. I swung open my door to see Sam run past me full throttle. I stepped out screaming after to him to slow down when Micheal ran right into me. Even though I tumbled to the floor he was still going. I screamed again and ran down the stairs after them both. Micheal jumped the banisters and I followed suit. They both suddenly stopped infront of the double sliding doors, I ran right into them landing on them both as they fell down.

"Thank you for breaking my fall." I said sweetly. They didn't sound happy from the groans of pain I heard.

"Rules!" Grandpa exclaimed. "We got some rules around here."

He brought us over to the fridge and showed us the second shelf.  
>"Second shelf is mine, thats where I keep my root bears and double sided oreos. Nobody touches the second shelf but me. Now..." As grandpa went on Micheal snapped his fingers at me and pointed to the plant outside the window. I looked at him for a moment confused until he imitated taking a drag of a spliff. I held back a laugh and followed grandpa into the next room.<p>

"Hey Grandpa is it true Santa Carla is the Murder Capital of the World?" I questioned curious about how much that sign had been exaggerating.

"Ehhh well there's some bad elements around here." He mumbled.

"Wait a second let me get this straight, are you telling me that we moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious Grandpa?" Sam sounded terrified and panicky.

"Now well, lemme put it this way. If all the corpse around here were to stand up all at once we'd have one hell of a population problem." He replied casually.

"Great Dad." Mom groand unpacking a box.

Grandpa then went on about the T.V guide. It made poor Sam hopeful about the chances of a T.V but grandpa crushed his hope.

"Read the T.V guid you don't need a T.V."


End file.
